Midday to the Next
by dabri-wolf
Summary: it was watching,listening. then it looked up. whispering, the wind repeated itself over and over...'im sorry'...then the wolf was gone. SakuXSyao *one-shot*


heii guys this is mah first publishd fic. SakuraXSyaoran fo lyf!!

KAWAIIIIII!!

DISCLAIMER: i dont own CCS or sakura or syaoran...unfortunatly...dont sue pleeeease. this storys mine but CCS is not and if yuu sue yuu wont get aniithing...im b.r.o.k.e. ;P

dedicated to siena grampians ppl…oh yeah survival nite epic AWESOME lol

don't worrz if chao don't get it…long story…

now on wif dis story...

* * *

_Oneshot_

_title: __Midday to the Next_

_author: __dabri-wolf_

_pairing: __sakuraXsyaoran_

* * *

_Prologue:_

It was a clear black night, a clear white moon in the forest. Far away from the city and any civilization. Maybe that was why many school kids come here every week. They come here by buses, setting up tents to sleep in. It was in one of these trips that something terrible happened.

Something nightmarish.

Something like murder…

On the ground at the base of the gum tree, a teenage boy was crouched beside a little bundle of brown fur. He kept repeating words, the wind listening to them as it blew past. Over and over again he would repeat. The same words muttered. Then in a flash, a bright light surrounded the area, covering the boy and the brown clump of mattered fur, streaked with red. Just as sudden as it had appeared, the blinding light was gone. In its place were a little wolf, its coat a chestnut-amber colour and chocolate coloured eyes. It was just like the boy that once crouched there. The wolf just stood there for the moment, not daring to move for he didn't believe what had just happened to him. He finally accepted his punishment as he slowly, unsteadily ran off…

The bus unloaded the last two passengers as they jumped off the bus in excitement. The two teens looked around at the trees and the vast wilderness that surrounded them. One of them quickly tied up her long, dark hair as the other just shook her honey-brown, shoulder length hair and brushed back her fringe that hang in her eyes. There was a slight breeze but it didn't offer any relief from the hot sun that bore down on all the girls' back. Everyone started to point towards a particular tree and the two girls walked over to see what got everyone excited. Standing beside the tall gum, stood a small wolf, a brownish colour in fur. Just as it looked up, the wind rustled the leaves on the trees, blowing the girls' hair everywhere. If anyone had carefully listened to sound of the wind, they would have heard a voice whispering the same words over and over again.

…I'm sorry…

Then the wolf was gone.

* * *

_chapter 1_

There was a faint rustling to the left of her as she placed her bag down at the campsite. Fearing of what was behind the sunlit bushes, she slowly straightened up and crept forward. The sun made her shoulder length, honey-brown hair gleam, while making her emerald eyes squint against the glare. Birds close by flew off above her head in a flurry of feathers as she crept forward. A slight noise from behind her made her look up. Turning to see what had made the noise, she was shocked to be on the receiving end of a hug that could shame a bear.

"Ah!" she yelled, startled to say the least.

"You scare easily Sakura!" a voice whispered beside her ear. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she realised who her attacker was.

"Tomoyo!" she admonished the head of black hair on her shoulder. "I thought you were my best friend! If you do that again, I won't talk to you forever."

Tomoyo jumped back, worried her friend was really angry at her. "I'm really sorry Sakura! Please don't be angry…please?"

Sakura turned her head away, trying to hide the grin that was threatening to appear on her face. She wanted to see how Tomoyo would react if she pretended to not speak to her.

"Sakura? Sakura please it was just a joke!" She started to get tears in the corner of her eyes, fearing she had really upset her friend. "Sakura it is the last night we're out here and I don't you not talking to me!"

Sakura sighed. It was their last night of camp, survival night to be precise. They would be stuck out here, in the wilderness for twenty-four hours by themselves.

"Tricked you!" Sakura grinned. "You know you're really bad at these games, 'Mo-yo."

"And you're really bad at holding grudges of any sort, 'Ku-ra," she retorted, stressing out her nickname like Sakura had done. Both girls grinned at each other before they burst out into a fit of giggles. Soon, both were lying on the dusty ground, clutching their sides as the laughter took over. After they had recovered, wiping at their damp eyes, wet from laughing too much, they looked about at their surroundings where they were to spend the rest of the night and til midday the next day.

"Hey we best set up tent now, yeah?" Sakura suggested, her hands behind her head, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah before it gets too dark and then we can have-"

"FOOD!" Sakura yelled, startling Tomoyo so that she jumped nearly a foot into the air.

"Sakura!" she admonished her, shaking her head. "You tell me off for scaring you before but you scare me twice as much! Honestly, you and your stomach are going to be the death of me."

Sakura grinned, knowing that she must always seem to be hungry. That was only because she did a lot of sport and used up her energy by being really hyper and happy all the time. Her grinned was returned as her friend shook her long hair and gave up being angry with her. Friends could never stay angry for long.

()()()()()()()()

Their dinner was a small meal, it being made with whatever was given to them at the base camp where they had started from. They had a limited supply of food to last them the night and the next morning but had a small water container that held a least, if not more, around 7 litres. They had found this at their site, in a box along with 2 tarps, 2 buckets and a black bin-looking toilet. The tarps, they were told, was to be used for their shelter for the night. Since they were not allowed to bring any tents and they were only to have a small pack to take, they had to make do with what they were given. Wrapping the thick rope around one of the trees, the tied it while pulling taut and tying the other end around another tree close by. Draping one of the tarps across the line, forming an apex, they spread the other tarp on the ground underneath. Sakura stood up, wiping her fringe from her eyes. Inspecting the makeshift tent, she walked around it, making sure there was no way it could fall while they slept. Happy with their job, she called to Tomoyo while hauling the food bucket over to the one side of their tarp.

"Awesome! Now we can have food!" she said, joining Sakura. "Good job, yeah?"

"Yeah. Just hope it doesn't fall down while we're sleeping," Sakura commented. "Don't want any wild animal coming in to sleep with us!"

Tomoyo gaped at her. "There isn't going to be any are there?"

Sakura giggled. "Nah. I'm just joshing you around."

"Sa-ku-ra," Tomoyo growled while Sakura just grinned at her.

"Sorry Tomoyo, I was only joking! But I wonder what if we had an unexpected visitor like that during the night?" Sakura stared off into the trees, a glazed expression on her face. Tomoyo just glared at her then went back to making the food.

Dinner was a light meal, neither of the girls were feeling really hungry so they just had a small bread roll each and an apple.

"Hey Sakura?" Tomoyo started, biting into her apple.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied, already halfway through hers.

"Are you going to the social later in the year?" she asked, staring off into the forest.

"Maybe. I haven't really thought about it. Camp was the main thing on my mind for awhile."

"Wow! You actually thought about something for awhile?" Tomoyo said sarcastily.

Sakura glared at her. "Yes I did. Anything wrong with that?"

Tomoyo just grinned and shrugged. "What do you think?"

Sakura turned her head away and bit into her apple. "I thought you said I didn't."

A soft gasp from beside her caught her attention. Turning to see what had startled her friend, she only saw the latter looking forwards.

"Ah Tomoyo?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Look."

Sakura looked to where she was looking at. There, just bordering the small clearing, crouched a dusty, little wolf.

"You scared of a _little_ wolf?" she asked, astonished to see Tomoyo in such a state over a wolf. "It's just a tiny, little thing!"

"No! I was just surprised, that's all," she finally said, turning around to look at Sakura.

()()()()()()()()

The wolf slowly crept forward, its dusty, brown coat gleaming in the setting sun. The girls were surprised to see the little wolf coming close to them. When it was just 2 metres away, it suddenly stopped and looked at them.

"Eh? Hey Sakura, what's it doing?"

"I think it's just watching us," Sakura replied, puzzled over the wolf's actions.

It took another little step forward but stopped again, all the time looking at the girls.

"I know! Maybe if I tempt it with food, it might come out of its shell!" Sakura exclaimed, her hand slowly reaching toward her plate beside her, groping around for the rest of her apple. The wolf warily eyed her as she held out her nearly finished apple, sniffing in the direction of her hand before looking into her eyes again. The wolf had nice chocolate coloured eyes and its fur was a chestnut or an amber colour up close.

"Come here little one," she crooned towards the wolf. It cautiously crept closer to her hand holding the apple.

"Careful Sakura. I don't want you being hurt. You don't know what it's going to do."

Her words went unnoticed as she looked towards Sakura.

Sakura had somehow managed to get the wolf to come closer, til it was nearly right next to her. Sakura grinned at Tomoyo's dumbstruck face.

"What the?"

"Cool isn't it? I think it wants to be my friend!" Sakura exclaimed, joyful at finding a new friend.

The wolf had seemed to lose its shyness as it clambered onto Sakura's lap, feasting on the apple that was now in its paws.

Sakura giggled at the little wolf. It looked up with a quizzed look before going back to eating. That only caused her to giggle some more.

"Sakura? How the…how did you get it to do that?" Tomoyo whispered, completely awestruck.

"What can I say?" Sakura pretended to flip her hair back. "I'm a natural!" She kissed the top of the wolf's head, before turning to look at Tomoyo again.

She was about to say something else when Tomoyo started to splutter and gape at her. Well not exactly at her. At her lap. Where the wolf was sitting. Or a wolf had been sitting.

"What the-?"

...

...

Sakura looked down at her lap.

There used to be a little wolf sitting there.

Now?

A boy.

Yes.

A boy.

a boy who is around the same age as her was half lying on her lap...

daem what a cute boy...

Sakura was about to scream when he gently clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Please don't yell," he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you." There was honesty in his deep chocolate eyes, that all Sakura could do was nod.

Tomoyo though, was another story…

..silence...

...

"What the? There was a wolf there before! You came out of nowhere!" Tomoyo strung all her words along in one sentence.

She took a deep breath.

Then another.

And another…

...

...more silence...

...

Sakura was still staring at the young boy. He in turn was still staring at her, while his hand was still in her mouth. He realised what he was doing and hastily pulled it away.

"Sorry," he whispered, his voice cutting into Sakura's thoughts.

"Eh? Oh yeah. Um…" She was at lost for words. Her thoughts were all jumbled up as this handsome boy was still lying with his head on her lap. His hair was the same colour as the wolf's coat as well as the eyes were still the same.

"Ah…Sakura?" he spoke, hesitantly, looking into her eyes.

"Ah…yes…um…?" she replied, not knowing his name.

"Syaoran."

"Oh. Um…yes Syaoran?" she asked again, liking the way his name rolled off her tongue. It was a strange name, she thought, but probably just as strange as hers.

"Thank-you."

"Huh? Thank you?" she asked, confusion written on her face.

"For getting me back like this," he answered, favouring her with the most charming smile she had ever seen.

"Back like what?" her confusion only growing deeper.

"Like this. I had been a human full time before I got cursed. Now, I can only turn into a wolf if I choose, not the other way around!" he exclaimed joyfully.

Sakura was still confused. She was only meant to come to the forest for a school camp. Not helping really cute looking boys who needing help.

And she meant _really_ cute looking boy…

"How did I-" she started but did not finished as he rose from his resting place on her lap.

"Thank you. I will not forget you." He touched her cheek with his hand before sprinting off into the shadows of the trees, leaving behind a dumbstruck and confused girl as well as her equally astounded friend.

.

Tomoyo was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Sakura?" She received no reply. Trying again she called out her name and said it was best to clean up and get into their makeshift tent before it became darker. Sakura hadn't come out of her daze yet and hadn't shifted her eyes from the trees.

()()()()()()()()

And she was right. It became pitch black as soon as they had finished packing up and were sitting in their tent. It was a chilly night, the wind rustling the branches of the nearby trees and their shadows passed along the ground as the moon rose. Sakura sat up just inside the tent, looking out at the expansive sky. She was still thinking about him. It was so weird how he seemed to come from nowhere and how he seemed to be in the form of a wolf also. She was still pondering on this when Tomoyo's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Still thinking about him?" Being subtle was not one of her good points.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It was so unexpected. Like how many other people has he scared to death by popping out like that?"

"I think you were the first."

Sakura scoffed. "But he was so calm! I cant believe that he wasn't a wolf before he turned into a boy. Like, it was so…random!"

"You never know, Sakura. You'll never know."

()()()()()()()()

The next morning wasn't as eventful as the previous night. They woke up and ate a small breakfast. And that was only because Tomoyo forced Sakura to eat. Tomoyo angry was a thing to be feared, so Sakura ate her little meal quickly.

()()()()()()()()

It was nearly midday when they saw base camp. They had finished packing up all the things they had used and packed their little bags, leaving behind the buckets, tarps and water.

"Girls!" They looked up as they heard a voice calling to them. "Oh my! You two look a fright! Didn't get much sleep last night did you? Girls these days! Too much chatter if you ask me."

Sakura nodded her head, turning away from the teacher. Let them think that, she thought, better than thinking I was up all night thinking.

Tomoyo just smiled at the teacher as she led them to the minibus to take them home.

All the rest of the group were there. Sakura and Tomoyo had been the last ones to come back and the noise on the bus was deafening.

"Ready girls?" the teacher called from the front once everyone was seated. "Alright. Let's go back home."

Home. All the way back to Tomeda. It seemed that the last three days had gone so quickly. But it had been fun. The group she had was great and she was lucky to be paired up with her best friend all the time. Her eyes were slowly closing, loss of sleep finally taking its toll. She looked out the window one last time.

As she was closing her eyes, she saw a little wolf looking out from the border of the trees. It turned around and bounded back into the trees, its brown coat glistening in the midday sun. And that was the last she saw as her eyes drifted close and her head listening to the whisper of the wind in the meadow of dreams….

.

_Epilogue:_

It had been awhile since the camp. Even though it might seem like she had forgotten, in reality, Sakura never did.

"Come dance with me!" It seemed like the same voice broke into her thoughts every time.

"Nah Tomoyo," she replied. "You dance. I'll join you later. I need some air."

Tomoyo look concerned but let it go. Sakura watched her head back into the crowded room full of year nines, a mixture of dancing and chatting girls and boys. Normally, she looked forward in making new friends, but a certain incident made her a little wary. Shaking her head hard, as if to erase the thoughts in her head, she headed outside. There was a small little balcony that led from the corridor and she stepped out into the cool air. Her head started to remember, much to her chagrin. She thought she had stopped thinking about that. That she had stopped wondering what had become of him. Many things reminded her of him. They had talked about the camp for ages afterwards and there were many assignments and discussions about the camp and what went on during it. She always stayed out of the talks. Survival night had always been a popular discussion and all the girls had stories to tell.

Except her.

She was still in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone come to stand beside her. She sighed again. Year nine was fun but she had to stop thinking about everything. She looked up at the moon that rested high above the horizon. Only then did she notice someone standing next to her, leaning on the railing.

Only then did he speak…

"Maybe," he started, "if I tempt her with food, she might come out of her shell…"

…_owari…  
_

* * *

oke I admit it.

Don't hurt me . (does cute eyes)

I actualii wrote this as a creative writing piece for English after I came back from camp.i had 2 go over it to change place names…lol. like as if Tommii and Sakura-chan can go to tha grampians from japan jst for camp…c'mon ppl!!

p.s grampians r mountains in australia btw…

p.s.s I also had 2 change wolf from kangaroo…not manii of dem in japan now is there?? also wolves dont eat apples...if anii one asks he is a vegitarian.

I had fun tho,writing this…..yep! stayd up til 3am doing this tha night/morn before it was due.

Note to Self: do homework earlier.

.reviews pleeeeeeaseeeee.

.arigatou.

.muuaaccchhhh.

* * *


End file.
